Nightmare Of Slade
by Angel with an Attitude
Summary: Starfire has a dream(nightmare really) about Slade. Robin comforts her. RobStar, I guess it's kind of a drama, but not really. Whatever.


** Nightmare Of Slade**

**A/N: Hey my sister, DolphinGurl777, helped me with this story.**

_"Slade." Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see a starbolt flying his way. It was, Starfire, and only Starfire; none of the other Titans were there. She had to fight Slade by herself. He dodged her numerous starbolts one after another. She flew circles around him, he followed her every move. Until he lost track of her, she caught him offguard and hit him with a starbolt, causing him to fall to the ground. She pinned him to the floor. Starfire ripped off his mask and gasped. She was shocked at what she saw. He had jet black hair, and light brown eyes. She knew the man behind the mask; It was..._

"Robin..." Starfire sat upright in her bed, breathing heavily. She looked around her, she was in her room. Everything was where it had been when she had fallen asleep; her dresser was by the wall, her vanity was by her door, and the window was open so the moon light could come through. "It was just a dream" She said as she got up out if her bed. '_Maybe I'll go look at the stars,' _she thought _'that always seems to calm me down.' _She walked over to her door, she pushed the button on the wall, her door slid open. The hall was dark and quiet, everyone was asleep. She walked Until she got to the roof door. She opened it, only to find she wasn't the only one who wanted to look at the stars.

"Robin..." Starfire said softly. He must not have heard the door when she came up because he jumped at the sound of her voice. "Starfire, what are you doing up so late? It's 2:00 in the morning." He turned to face her. "I had a bad dream" She walked slowly over to him. "What are you doing up so late?" She asked sitting next to him. "Couldn't sleep." He simply said. "Oh" She said as she pulled her legs into her chest. "Do you mind if I inquire why you could not sleep?" Star said turning her head to look at him. "I was just thinking..." he said looking at the stars "about you" he said very quietly. "What?" She asked still looking at him. He had said it so quiet she hadn't heard him. "I said I was thinking, about...Slade." Robin lied to her, not knowing the dream she had just had. "Oh" She said yet again as a tear ran down her cheek. _'What if my dream was real,'_ she thought_ 'what if it wasn't just a dream? What if he really is Slade?'_ She then started to cry, turning her face away from Robin, in hopes he wouldn't see. But he did see. "Star, what's wrong?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong Robin!" She lied to him as she wiped away her tears. "I know thats not true." He said, just staring at her, concern came across his face. She still, didn't turn to face him. "No, it is true!" She lied yet again. "Everything is just fine!" She began to cry even more at the fact that she had just lied to Robin, she never lied to him before. "If everything is fine, then why are you crying?" he said sounding very concerned. Starfire stood to her feet "Everything is perfectly fine!" she said a bit louder then she meant to and with a little more anger in her voice. She started to walk towards the door, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Robin, concern overwhelming his face. She broke down into tears, buried her face in his chest, her arms around his waist. He put one hand on her back and on other stroking her hair. "Shhhh...It's ok Starfire. You can tell me anything." He told her in a whisper.

"Oh Robin" Starfire said between sobs "It was the dream I had" She said buried her face even more in his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" she didn't answer him, but he could feel her nod her head, yes, in his chest. "I was fighting Slade, and I won. But when I took of his mask..." She stopped, remembering what happened next. "Go on" he said looking down at the top of her head. "When I took the mask off it was..." she stopped to let out a long sob. "What?" Robin asked, with curiosity in his voice. "It was, you" She started to cry even more with that last word. She looked up at him. "Me?" He asked. She nodded. "I was Slade?" She nodded. "I was under his mask?" She nodded again, her crying slowing down. "And thats why your crying?" "Yes" She simply said.

He moved his hands from her back to her cheeks, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. She closed her eyes and put one of her hands on top of his, and the other on his chest. "Starfire, I'm not Slade. And when I said I was thinking about Slade, well I lied" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "If you were not thinking about Slade, then what were you thinking about?" She said, in a whisper with curiosity in her voice. "It's not a 'what', it's a who." "Who were you thinking about, Robin?" She asked him as she slowly took her hand off his, but was stopped when he grabbed her hand in his."You." He said leaning his forehead on hers. "M-Me" She asked, still in a whisper. He nodded. "Why?" She asked looking up at him.(A/N: Ok, I know, in the show shes taller, but in my story, he's taller) "Because I think about you every night," his voice in a whisper too "and every day, I think about you all the time. I see your face when I close my eyes, your in my dreams, you are my dreams." He said pulling back a little. "R-Really?" She asked, looking at him wishing she could see his eyes. He nodded. "In my dream, you had brown eyes, and in real life..." She lifted her hand out of his and her other one off his chest, bringing them up by his mask. "May I?" She asked, her heart skipping a beat when he nodded yes. She placed her hands next to his mask, pealing the bottom off with her thumbs, grabbing the sides with her other fingers, she took his mask off. "They are blue" He nodded slowly. She moved in slowly, her face got closer and closer. He too, began to move in slowly. His arms found there way around her waist. Her hands found there way around his neck, Robin's mask still in her left hand. Starfire was now just an inch from his face, but stopped to say something. "When I had that dream, it scared me," She began, she was whispering "not just to think that a friend was Slade. But to think that, you, my best, and closet friend was Slade. To think that I could lose you so fast." She said looking in his eyes, a tear ran down her cheek again. Robin took one hand off her waist and wiped away her tear. Now cupping her cheek. "I'm not Slade and not going anywhere, not without you" He whispered, she started to move in again, as did he. There lips met. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head. Starfire's right hand moved down his shoulder and down his arm.

Starfire pulled away as there was a need for air. "Star?" Robin asked after a few moments of heavily breathing. "Yes, Robin" She whispered. "Starfire, I Love You" He said, wondering if she felt the same. "Oh Robin, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that!" she said pulling him in for a hug. He pushed away and looked at her. "What does that mean?" He said in not quite a whisper. "Oh I am so sorry Robin, I Love You Too!" She whispered as they leaned in for another kiss.

**A/N: So what did you think? Yes No? Yay Nay? R&R please. At the end I had writers block, so sorry if it sucked. And I don't go into detail on fight and kiss scenes, so sorry if you like detail. Anyway, I think I'm done here. Oh yeah, I'm new at writing FanFictions, but I do have another one called 'Ice Angel' Its about what happens when Starfire shows Robin how to ice skate. Cuter then it sounds...I think. So yeah, if you like this one please R&R on 'Ice Angel'**

**_RobStarRox_**


End file.
